Juda
is the youngest of the Guar siblings and one of the three leader of the Guar Army along side his brother, Mold, and sister, Gina. Juda and his family serve as the main villains of the Andro Melos manga series as well as in the Andro Super Warriors TV miniseries. Juda later appears solo as the main villain of the film, Ultraman Story. In Ultra Fight Victory, he was revived by Yapool as Juda Spectre. *Subtitles: **Ultraman Story: **Andro Melos: **Spectre: History Ultraman Story Said to be the spawn of the devil, Juda was defeated 50,000 years ago by Father of Ultra. Juda was an immaterial entity born from a Spacial Distortion and whose life was tied to that distortion. Because of this he desired to spread the distortion around the Universe, strengthening himself but threatening the stability of the Universe. After finding that he literally could not fight the space demon, Father of Ultra, used the training of his father and grandfather, and used his Ultra Horns ability to gather large amounts of energy to become strong enough to repair the distortions in space, resulting in Juda's defeat. However, Juda would later revive thousands of years later as the distortion that first created him returned. Now returned to the universe, Juda unleashed his evil by reviving Alien Hipporito to attack earth. While Ultraman Ace was preoccupied with the alien, Juda confronted Father of Ultra and the two battle, with Juda emerging victorious in all but killing him. As Father of Ultra was being restored, Juda then revived the monster Enmargo to attack earth, leaving Ultraman Taro occupied in fighting the evil monster. As Taro bravely went to Earth for his first real battle, Juda summoned the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito and combined them to create the monstrous machine known as Grand King. Juda laughed with pride as he watched Grand King easily shrug off opposition from the other ultras (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace.) Even with the late appearance of Taro to assist his brothers, Juda's creation was far too powerful for them to defeat. However, Juda's plans were foiled after the other ultra brothers merged with Taro and Grand King was destroyed by Taro's Cosmos Miracle Beam. With his minions all destroyed, Juda then fled to the deepest reaches of space and was never seen again. Andro Melos Juda is of the demonic Guar, and the younger brother of Mold and Gina, as well as co-leader of Guar Army. He is the main villain of this series, as it acts as a sequel to the film, Ultraman Story. In the finale, Juda is killed. Ultra Fight Victory .]] Juda reappeared in the new Ultra Fight spin-off mini series as . After his previous defeat from the Andro heroes, Juda revives from death every tens of thousand years, with the process would cause distortions felt through out the galaxy. Once he fully revived, chaos would envelope the Universe. Yapool in Ginga's Universe sought to harvest the energies of the Victorium Core to fully revive the emperor. Leo, Astra,Hikari and Ace were sent by Ultraman King to stop Yapool from reviving him.Vakishim, along with Doragory and Verokron, was summoned by Yapool to deal with Leo and Astra. The Leo brothers fought them while Victory was fighting Ace Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived. Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers with Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Under Ace's advise, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but everything had been too late: Juda successfully revived as he summons Super Grand King Spectre to fight the Ultramen. Ultraman Victory Knight entered his space distortion and both engaged in a sword fight but seemingly weakened, he summoned the Shepherdon Saber and his spirit had made the energies of Victorium Core turn against Juda. Now with the tides turned against him, Juda was defeated by Knight Victorium Break while his monster, Super Grand King Spectre defeated by the other Ultras. Ultraman X It was revealed that along with Juda, his two siblings, Mold and Gina were also revived in similar ways, but they couldn't get to Earth in time to save him from being defeated. They managed to enter the Ultra Flare Timeline in an attempt to rebuild the Guar Army, and later used Juda's soul to recreate Guar in his new Spectre form. Ultra Fight Orb Juda Spectre appeared in episode 1 of this mini-series as he was revived and summoned by Reibatos to help him accomplish his goal of conquering the universe. He then confronted Ultraman Zero on Planet Yomi and then readied themselves to fight each other. As the two of them fought, Juda Spectre proved to be a very capable fighter against Zero and the arrival of the Mecha Gomora's spirit summoned by Reibatos only complicated the matters for the Ultra. As Juda held Zero in place, Mecha Gomora fired his Knuckle Chains onto the victim, only for Ultraman Orb in his Lightning Attacker form to arrive in the nick of time and knocked away the attack. With that trouble taken care of, Zero broke free and Orb gave Juda an electricity-infused punch to the chest. Zero then continued fighting Juda while Orb started to fight Mecha Gomora. Even though the Ultras held the upper hand against their enemies, their attacks seemed to have no effect on them, and thus, the two decided to power up with Orb transforming into his Orb Trinity form and Zero transforming into Ultimate Zero to even the odds. In his transformed state, Zero managed to match and surpass Juda in swordsmanship with his Ultimate Zero Sword. Afterwards, Juda, alongside Mecha Gomora, got defeated by a combination of Orb's Trinitium Break and the Zero's Sword Ray Ultimate Zero. The two evildoers then exploded and disappeared, possibly to return back to their resting places. Data : Juda's personal sword. *Teleportation: Juda can teleport wherever he wishes to. *Fusion: Along with Mold and Gina, they can fuse into Guar. *Bemzn: Juda's personal Monster Battleship. :;Weakness In Ultraman Story Juda's existence is bounded to the space distortion and is vulnerable if it weakens as well. His condition also revealed that he is unable to exist outside the dimension itself, although in Andro Melos, this weakness is negated as he is able to naturally exist. - Spectre= Juda Spectre :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 32,000 t *Origin: Planet Gua :;Powers and Weapons *Space Distortion: During his revival process, his reviving form appears as a distortion which can be sensed across the Galaxy. He is able to generate this beyond the grave is unknown. Given that it appears once every ten thousand years it is possible he is not responsible for it, but he is undoubtedly linked to it. **Self Revival: Juda Spectre is capable of reviving himself, once his distortion has appeared. While the process is inevitable it can be interrupted or accelerated by outside forces. *Godlike Powers: It is implied the Juda possesses enough power to endanger the Galaxy and possibly beyond. *Swordsmanship: In his fight with Victory, Juda demonstrated mastery in sword fighting. ** : A sword that Juda Spectre can create out of thin air and wield in combat. This is powerful enough to rival Ultraman Victory's Knight Timbre in sword form. The sword appears to be charged with energy which materializes as purple flames when he slashes something/someone. ***Energy Slash: Juda can fire slashes of purple flames from his sword. **Monster Creation: Juda Spectre can create a monster from his own will, as seen when he created Super Grand King Spectre. *Fusion: Despite his supposed death, Juda's spirit can fuse with his alived siblings, Gina and Mold to form Guar Spectre. :;Weakness As Juda Spectre is a being of darkness, he is vulnerable to the holy melody played by the Knight Timbre. In Ultra Fight Victory, his energies and space distortion were empowered by the Victorium Core, thus making it as a disadvantage when it began to turn against him. SDiimage.jpeg|Space Distortion Image dark huda.jpeg|Self Revival imagefffff.jpg|Monster Creation Juda Spector Sword Materialization.png|Bat Calibre imageefvefvgevefed.jpg|Energy Slash Guar Spectre Mod.jpeg|Fusion }} Figure Release Information Juda Spectre is released by bandai under the Ultra Monster 500 Series. Juda 500.png|Juda Spectre in the Ultra Monster 500 line Gallery Juda_medlos.png|Juda in Andro Melos with Mecha Baltan and Zabiden -Juda I.png -Juda II.png Juda.jpg MOLD-GINA-JUDA.jpg we cant see you juda decreas your transparency.png Ultra_Fight_Victory's_Space_Emperor.jpg|Juda in his revival JUDA I.jpg File:Imagebrgggggtgg.jpg|Juda faces of Ultraman Victory JUDA-VICTORY.jpg JUDA II.jpg Villians Victory.png|Juda along with Yapool and a new Super Grand King Juda_Specter_I.png JudaVictory.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-57-170.jpg|Juda being Summoned by Reibatos bandicam 2017-04-14 17-48-57-867.jpg bandicam 2017-04-14 17-49-00-760.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-21-143.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-21-555.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-24-999.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-34-143.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-39-606.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-52-119.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-02-52-342.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-03-16-478.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-03-33-969.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-04-35-191.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-04-52-813.jpg C8E155qW4AA7Qgy.jpg C9Yic5MVYAEG3dl.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-14-33-144.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-15-02-720.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-15-25-495.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-15-50-700.jpg image Juda .jpeg|Juda Spark Doll image JUDA SPECOFR.jpeg|Juda Spector Spark Doll Trivia *Unlike later appearances in Andro Melos and the Heisei era, Juda in Ultraman Story did not have a physical body. There also other differences, no mention was made of Juda having siblings, having been created from a spacial distortion. Instead of wanting to conquer the universe he wanted to spread his distortions, increasing his power but at the cost of the universe itself. *Juda's forehead has the kanji for , symbolizing his title as the Space Emperor. *Juda has an appearance similar to King Dark from the Kamen Rider Series. Ironically, this trait is directly incorporated to his older brother Mold as Mold Spectre under request of series director Koichi Sakamoto, who also participated in various tokusatsu series aside from Tsuburaya's works. Among his well known examples are Saban/Disney's Power Rangers and Toei's Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series. *Juda Spectre looks almost identical to his normal form, except for the fact that his armor is more detailed and his horns are longer. *His name, Spectre was also spelled as "Spector". Initially, this form was named Spector instead but changes after the miniseries Ultra Fight Victory's subtitles, as well as the Cyber Cards set of Grand King and Mold. It should be noted that Tsuburaya Productions went by the British spelling (Spectre), rather than the American spelling, which is Specter. *Juda Spectre's suit was made by combining an existing head of Juda and a newly made Kaiju suit. Said suit was modified into Mold Spectre for Ultraman X by repainting the whole body and placed with a newly built head of Mold Spectre. Of course, Juda also reappeared on X, but as a spirit due to his defeat by Ultraman Victory Knight. Also, both Juda and Mold's armors are near identical to each other thus furthered by the costume remodeling in said series. Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Revived Characters Category:Robots Category:Guar Army members Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Guar siblings Category:Andro Melos characters Category:Andro Super Warriors characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Legends characters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju